


Encounter With Nurse Fisher

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hot Humor, Phrack Fucking Friday, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Jack is injured. Phryne must act as his nurse. She says.





	Encounter With Nurse Fisher

Scene:  Inspector Jack Robinson’s office. He is sitting at his desk. He has a lollipop in his mouth. He removes the sweet when the phone rings.

“Inspector Robinson.”

“Jack, I must know. Have you quite recovered from your injury?”

“I’m fine, Miss Fisher. It was nothing serious.”

“Since the injury happened in my home, I felt responsible for your well-being. That’s why I Insisted that you visit my boudoir-hospital for an examination.”

“You were an excellent nurse. Though, why one has to strip naked for a paper cut is beyond me.”

“There could have been complications, Inspector. As I helped you disrobe, I became concerned about your husky breathing.”

“I was a goner, when you started to loosen my tie.”

“Did my uniform as a Sister of Sweet Succor inspire confidence?”

“You call wearing a cap, nursing apron, silk stockings and nothing else a uniform?”

“Don’t forget my nursing shoes,” Phryne reminded

“Oh yes. Your high-heeled slippers took my mind off my injury, to be sure.”

“They were cunning, weren’t they? Shocking pink satin mules with rhinestone bows at the toe. And, on sale. I simply couldn’t resist them.”

“Or I you, Miss Fisher.”

 “I’m so pleased to hear that. Did my treatment help?”

“The neck rub was soothing.”

“I wanted you to relax. Were you relaxed or tense, Inspector?”

“Parts of me were very tense, Miss Fisher, as you well know.”

“It seemed appropriate that while I had you there for your exam, I should also stroke your ego.”

“Is that what it was?”

“Of course. And, your ego was up for it.”

“I’m pleased to recall.”

“Despite the serious injury to your finger, you lay there like a brave soldier and allowed me to treat you with tender ministrations of hand.”

“And, mouth,” breathed Jack.

“Oh yes, silly of me to forget that procedure with my lips.”

“You were relentless in your evaluation of my person.”

“I insist on thoroughness in an exam.”

“You are not only a Sister of Sweet Succor, but a commanding presence.”

“Nurse knows best. That’s why I made you turn on your tummy and part your legs for me.”

 “I’m still not sure how that relates to a paper cut,” said Jack.

“I had to be sure you had no internal injuries, of course.”

“Of course.”

“I was deeply concerned about your recovery. Twenty minutes, as I recall.”

“I surprise myself when you are my ministering angel, Phryne.”

“Experience does have its virtues, Jack.”

“Thank you for the cherry flavored lolly, by the way.”

“You deserved it for being such a good boy.”

“I feel like I might be in danger of a relapse.”

“Nightcap, Inspector?

“I’m on my way, Nurse Fisher.”

 

 


End file.
